Application programming interfaces (APIs) are specifications intended to be used as interfaces by software components to communicate with each other. For example, APIs can include specifications for routines, data structures, object classes, and variables. Thus, an API defines what information is available and how to send or receive that information.
Setting up multiple APIs can be a challenge. This is because deploying an API requires tuning the configurations or settings of each API individually. Because API functionalities are individually tied to each API and servers hosting multiple APIs have to be individually set up for hosting the APIs, this makes it very difficult to build new APIs or even scale and maintain existing APIs. This becomes even more challenging when there are tens of thousands of APIs and millions of clients requesting API-related services per day. Consequently, this results in reduced system productivity.